<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aftermath of Putting Others First by probably_publius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718947">The Aftermath of Putting Others First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/probably_publius/pseuds/probably_publius'>probably_publius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Traits, Annoying Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Frog Morality | Patton Sanders, Gen, Headcanon, Lion Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Mind Palace, POV Third Person Limited, Ships implied if you're looking for it, Short, Snake Deceit | Janus Sanders, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Starting another fic even though I haven't finished my others, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil hates Janus, What Virgil and Remus were doing during POF, mind scape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:43:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/probably_publius/pseuds/probably_publius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The question everyone is asking: "What was Virgil doing during POF?" But when everyone came back to the Mind-Palace, Virgil was the one asking questions. Why is Logan in a small and pixelated form? Why won't Roman leave his room? Patton has an animal trait? And most of all, Deceit has a name and everyone's supposed to trust him now?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic Everything Mostly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why Virgil wasn't in POF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was April 13th. The day of the wedding. The day that was supposed to be Thomas’s callback. Virgil knew that there was almost definitely going to be a Sides Meeting once he got back home, which was going to be stressful and draining, so Virgil was preparing himself for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting in the living room of the Mind-Palace, wearing his darkest eyeshadow and his comfiest hoodie. And yes, the Mind-Palace does have a living room. It actually has all the necessary rooms: living room, kitchen, ballroom, etc. (The ballroom was entirely Roman’s idea.) And of course each side had his own room which was basically head-quarters for each side and what they represented. Normally Virgil, Remus, Deceit, and Patton stayed in their rooms unless it was necessary for them to come out, but lately Logan barely had left his room. The others thought it very out of character for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Virgil awaited being summoned to the meeting at the couch, he heard someone enter the room. He assumed it was one of the Light-Sides. “Hey, you think this is gonna- What are</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil had turned around to find Remus standing in the doorway with his mace slung over his shoulder. That weapon gave Virgil the creeps, it was scarier than Logan when someone corrected him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there, my dear Virgil!” he said with an expression that was a mix between cheery and demented, “Would you like to take a guess as to what I’m here for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil flinched. Ever since Logan had beaten him, he swore his revenge on the Light-Sides. If it had taken him this long to come up with the idea, then Virgil dreaded to see what it was. “What are you gonna do?” he asked with fear in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I was planning on doing something sincere like bashing each of your pretty little faces in…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the same face.” Virgil pointed out. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> afraid. The Sides could feel pain, contrary to popular belief. (Another reason why Logan’s battle with the Duke was so amazing.) They of course could alter their appearance and practically heal themselves, but the more severe the damage and the deeper into the Mind-Scape they were, the more it hurt and the more difficult it was to heal themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do I have a mustache and lighter skin?” challenged Remus, “Well anyways, I decided to do something else. Something smaller but </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil stood his ground. “Do your worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Suddenly Remus’s mace went crashing into the kitchen shelves. All of the dishes fell to the ground in a shuddering </span>
  <em>
    <span>smash</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fragments of the plates, cups, and bowls laid amidst the broken wood from the cabinets all over the kitchen floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the- Why?!” Virgil demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus smiled and shrugged. “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton and Roman came rushing into the room. “We heard the crash? What happened?” Patton asked frantically. Roman stood beside him looking like an annoyed teen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil broke the dishes!” Remus yelled before running off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! I didn’t- He- I swear-” Virgil panicked. What if they believed Remus?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton looked at him compassionately. “It’s okay, kiddo. Obviously we know it was Remus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gosh, he is so annoying,” Roman scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman,” Patton scolded, “What did we say about being rude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman groaned. “But he’s a Dark-Side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Remus showed up, Roman was trying extra hard to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>prince, which included being extra nice. He had even complimented Virgil on his eyeshadow. But being so nice to everyone had taken a toll on the literal embodiment of an ego, so Roman had snapped and told Logan off. The teacher had been in a state of pride and euphoria ever since Thomas had called him cool, and Roman had finally had enough with it. Virgil suspected he was the reason Logan had locked himself in his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, we’re being summoned,” Patton said looking at his glowing patch. Everytime their presence was needed, their logo/patch/whatever would glow their signature color. Right now Virgil’s storm cloud was glowing bright purple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I have to clean up this mess.” Virgil pointed to the pile of broken dishes on the kitchen floor. He hoped it was an adequate excuse so he wouldn’t have to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally he wouldn’t mind helping Thomas and the others deal with whatever issue they had, but now that Thomas knew that Virgil used to be a Dark-Side… Virgil was scared he wouldn’t look at him the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, kiddo? Heaven knows we’ll need anxiety,” Patton said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil smiled slightly. It felt nice to be needed even though he didn’t want to go. “I’ll send up some anxiety.  Is Logan coming?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton looked at Roman. “No… he’s still in his room. The poor guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman sighed. “I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Now can we go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton nodded and the two disappeared from the Mind-Palace. As they left, Virgil could feel their presence leave the air too. When somebody left or entered the Mind-Scape, what they embodied would flicker through the air for a second. For example, with Patton leaving Virgil felt the sudden urge to do something slightly rebellious like stay up all night, but when he returned Virgil would feel happy and would </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to hug someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil turned to the mess that Remus had created and started to throw away the broken shards of dishes. How objects and other physical things worked in the Mind-Scape was tricky. Only Roman, Remus, and Deceit could conjure and erase objects but they could only use their power in their own rooms or outside the Mind-Scape. In order to replace these dishes, Virgil would either have to ask Roman to conjure some for him or go to one of the stores in the Mind-Scape. And yes, the Mind-Scape had stores too. Where do you think Virgil got his hoodie other than the Mind-Scape Hot Topic?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Roman’s try at being nice, he’d given Virgil a new nickname: The Mind-Scape’s Hottest Topic. Virgil had blushed and laughed it off after getting flustered. Virgil hoped that Roman and the others would always be his friends even if he was a Dark-Side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of cleaning, Virgil felt Logan’s presence leave the Mind-Palace. Whenever Logic left, the laws of physics would bend for a second creating a pretty cool feeling. But it always made Virgil uneasy when the logical side left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil finished the task around ten minutes later and he was ready to join the others. But right before he rose up, he felt Logan return and Deceit’s presence leave. He froze. That was never a good sign: Logic leaving Thomas and Deceit taking his place. Virgil had a suspicion that Deceit was disguised as Logan again, and he knew he had to warn the others. But try as he might, he couldn’t move. The fear of meeting with his enemy overruled the need to protect his friends. Virgil cursed himself. Why was he like this? Why couldn’t he just grow a spine and help his friends? Maybe it’s because he was too scared of the snake side? Maybe it’s because he was scared of what Thomas would think seeing Virgil next to Deceit now that they knew he used to be a Dark-Side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil called out for Logan. If anything could help in this situation it was Logic. But his presence felt faint like he was somewhere in the Mind-Scape but not the Palace itself, so Virgil didn’t think Logan could hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The frightened boy did the only thing he could do, run to his room to hide. He knew it was cowardly, but what did you expect from the embodiment of Anxiety? He would just have to hope that everything went well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which no one answers Virgil's question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A while later, Virgil heard a scratching noise coming from the kitchen. He became excited. Maybe a stray cat had made its way into the Mind-Palace. Or a rat. Or a possum. Sometimes animals would appear in the Mind-Scape. Patton always wanted to keep them, but the Right-Brain Sides were allergic to most furry mammals, so Virgil would release them into the wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snuck down the hall and took a look at whatever was in the kitchen. What he found was stranger than a rat or possum. It was a small pixelated man in a uniform standing only about three inches tall trying to get into Logan’s mini-fridge that was meant only for Crofter’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… hello?” Virgil asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Virgil, there you are. Could you open the refrigerator for me? I seem to be having trouble.” Virgil was surprised to find that the small man was Logan. He had his square glasses, his black polo with a blue tie, and his brown hair combed neatly out of his face. Except everything was made of pixels. Why was he in this form?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s because you’re three inches tall, Lo. Have you tried taking your normal form.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m not really feeling up to it,” Logan sniffed, “Now, the refrigerator?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil grabbed a jar from the fridge and picked Logan up and placed him in his palm. “Not feeling up to it?” Logan was usually pretty stubborn in saying he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But now the ‘emotionless’ man looked as if something was deeply troubling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And I knew the others would prefer it if I took a form that would make it easier for them to look over me. Listening to me was optional this time… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not that you listen to me anyway.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan mumbled the last part bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? We always listen to you,” Virgil said, “You never listen to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan gaped at Virgil. “Falsehood. I- you know what? Never mind. Just… never mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what happened though? I felt Deceit’s presence leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Well, the others of course didn’t listen to me even though I was trying to help them. And because they weren’t paying any attention, Deceit, um, he took my place and impersonated me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil hissed. He hated it whenever Deceit did anything bad to his friends. “Is that why you’re in a sour mood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was in a sour mood beforehand, but Deceit…” Logan trailed off. “I’d rather not talk about it.” The small man opened the jar of jelly that was in Virgil’s hand and crawled inside. “If you could place me in my room, that would be appreciated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Virgil carried him to his room and placed him on a study desk. “Kay. Don’t drown, I guess?” What are supposed to say to a sad man swimming in jelly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Virgil made his way back to the living room, Princey popped in. “Oh Roman, great! What- happened…” Virgil took a closer look at Roman and saw how angry he looked. His face was pained and seemed to be holding back tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get out of my way, emo freak!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he growled, pushing Virgil aside. But it was more than an angry growl, it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal </span>
  </em>
  <span>lion’s growl. And he hadn’t called Virgil an emo freak for years. What happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ro, what is it?” Virgil asked, following him to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just leave me alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He stepped into his room and slammed the door shut behind him, the slam sending an echo through the palace, making the energy only more tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil was now more confused than ever. Logan was feeling bad about himself and Roman was furious about something. Virgil didn’t know what happened but he was sure it was Deceit’s fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later Patton appeared looking a bit distracted. “Uh, hey kiddo. Is Roman in there?” He pointed to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Pat, what-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, kiddo. I promise I’ll answer your questions later. Maybe ask Janus.” Patton turned his attention away from Virgil and to Roman’s door. He knocked. “Roman, are you okay? Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman growled but everyone knew he trusted Patton enough to let him in. So Virgil was left alone in confusion again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s Janus?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wondered. A new Side hadn’t appeared, had one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, a moment later, Virgil felt Deceit’s presence enter the Mind-Palace. This feeling was stronger than the others since Paranoia used to be on his side, and since Virgil had an intense hatred toward the lying side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, the Dark-Sides wouldn’t appear in the main part of the Mind-Palace (they lived in the basement), but Deceit walked right through the living room and waved at Virgil. “Hello, Virgil. It’s good to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil hissed and ducked behind the sofa. Why was Deceit so amused with himself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton walked out of Roman’s room, looking sorrowful. “He’s a bit angry…” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No duh,” Virgil mumbled, eyeing the Prince’s bright red door. “Um, Deceit just walked by. What-” Before he could ask again what happened, Patton interrupted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he? I need to talk to him.” Patton rushed off without another word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Talk to him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Normally, Patton never wanted to associate with that Side. And for good reasons too. What did they have to talk about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was out of the ordinary and it was making Virgil very uncomfortable. He needed answers. And if no one was going to tell him, he’d have to ask Thomas himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>